gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Grenadier
The Savage Grenadier was a Locust Drone that appeared around 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto.Gears of War 3 They are Drones that reverted to primal ways, have become tribalistic, are much more aggressive and use primitive weapons and charge at their enemies like barbarians. History Locust War Post-Operation: Hollow Storm With the Locust Horde's home "the Hollow", being flooded, some Drones became separated from the remnant of the Horde, reverting to their feral stages. The Savages either rebuilt new tunnels under the surface or lived in the former homes of the Serans.http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx Savage Grenadiers, like the rest of the Savage Locust, are not directly affiliated with the Locust Horde and are unable to locate the Queen. Unlike the normal Grenadiers, the Savage Grenadiers have not limited themselves to the use of one weapon like the Gnasher, they use a range of weapons, including the Hammerburst II, Mk 1 Lancer and Sawed-Off Shotgun. Lambent Pandemic Battle on Centennial Bridge The Savage Grenadiers were first encountered by a small Gear Squad led by Augustus Cole as they crossed the Centennial Bridge. The Grenadiers had used the ruins of the bridge to build a new home. They also created several Multi-Turrets made off some joined Retro Lancers around the bridge and made use of very powerful One-Shots and Incendiary Grenades. After being mistaken by rogue Stranded from the other Stranded settlements, Cole tried to reason with them, but they fired on them. A closer inspection by Samantha revealed that the "Stranded" were actually Locust. They attacked the Gears with Longshots, One-Shots and Multi-Turrets before they were defeated. More Savage Grenadiers appeared all over the bridge using Multi-Turrets and Incendiary Grenades to stop them. At one point they used Mortars against the Gears but the latter were able to use the containers around the bridge to reach and kill the Mortar crew. Sovereign Shipwreck While searching for survivors of the wrecking of the [[CNV Sovereign|CNV Sovereign]] Delta-One came across a small unit of Savage Grenadiers defending several Savage Boomers armed with Digger Launchers but were all killed by the Humans. More Savage Grenadiers searched for survivors and attacked Anya Stroud and Jace Stratton before being killed by the Gears. Crossing the Deadlands To get to Anvil Gate, the only remaining COG settlement that has resources to crack A2897, the Gears had to cross the Seran Deadlands, where the main Savage Locust stronghold was located, the humans fought a horde of Savage Grenadiers along with other Savage Locust. They guarded several staging areas around the main compound where one of them used a horn to call several Savage Therons to battle. They later used a Siegebeast to take on the Gears but again failed. They guarded the main gate to the compound but were killed by the Gears armed with Longshots. The Gears then cleared every single Grenadier they encountered inside the outpost before hijacking one of the barges. Siege of Anvil Gate Legions of Savage Grenadiers were at the forefront of the Locust attack on Anvil Gate. The first wave attacked the main walls of the fort and used grappling hooks to try to get inside but the COG forces were able to fend them off until they brought a Siegebeast into the battle, they used it to destroy the front doors and to destroy the gun positions on the front. A second wave managed to get inside the first courtyard area but the Gears used a propane trap over them to stop their advance until a wave of Maulers and Grinders was able to open a path to the second courtyard area. The Grenadiers moved on but were met with heavy fire from Chain Gun turrets on their sides which managed to hold them off until an army of Boomers was able to destroy the gate that led to the garage, a number of them manage to get inside but Sgt. Bernadette Mataki was able to drop a large fuel tank on the battlefield that destroyed all Locust forces inside the fort, the surviving Grenadiers presumably retreated from the garrison. Though a small number of them remained near the fort's walls and attacked a group of Gears led by Anya Stroud and Samantha Byrne that tried to reach the garrison. Marcus Fenix and Augustus Cole went on a Packhorse to rescue them while Dominic Santiago and Bernadette Mataki gave cover fire from the fort's walls. They drove over several Grenadiers before their driver was killed by a Digger, as Marcus recovered from the impact one of the Gears, Jynx, had his arm ripped off by a Grenadier that smashed him with it until he died, the Gears avenged their friend and killed all the Grenadiers around the area, along with the Digger, a small group continued to attack but was quickly killed by an incoming Lambent Stalk. Mission to Mercy At Mercy gas-station several Savage Grenadiers tried to prevent the Gears from leaving the town, they along with any other Lambent or Locust inside the city where destroyed when Dominic Santiago sacrificed himself to save the rest of Delta. Mission to Halvo Bay When Damon Baird and his squad returned to Halvo Bay they encountered a large number of Savage Grenadiers amongst other Locust, inside the city and tried to stop them from getting a boat to reach Azura. After a Savage Drone led the Humans into an ambush, many Grenadiers took part in the ensuing firefight. Another one used a Locust horn to send a signal to nearby Locust so that they could trigger some explosives and cause an avalanche that nearly killed the Gears. They continued to ambush the squad several times before they arrived to Garron Paduk's camp which was located inside an Imulsion rig. However Paduk's people had turned into Formers because of their exposure to Imulsion and the survivors had fled but left a message to Paduk in case he returned, along with a flare that he could use to call them. Unfortunately more Savage Locust, Grenadiers included, and Formers were attracted to the scene and a three way fight ensued. Eventually the Squad was rescued by a King Raven and the remaining Grenadiers were left to fend for themselves against the hordes of Formers. A few would attack Baird's team once more on their way for some explosives to get to the ship which was located on the top of a building. Behind the scenes *The Savage Grenadier introduced an execution where it ripped off a Gear's arm and beat him to death with it in the E3 2010 demo. However, the execution shown is much more different, as the Grenadier in the E3 demo throws the arm with both hands once he finishes. In multiplayer, when a Locust player does this, they finish the execution by tossing the severed arm with one hand. *They are the only Savage Locust encountered in the Campaign that do not appear in Horde 2.0. *Savage Grenadiers are playable in Beast Mode as a Tier 3 Beast at the cost of $1050; they are quite useful because of their Bolo Grenades that can clear a large area of enemies and fortifications and you can use their Gnasher Shotgun to kill nearby enemies and they can be revived by both classes of Kantus, however the Savage Grenadier is still vulnerable to barriers and automatic sentries which can hurt and kill them. You can use grenades to take out turrets and Silverbacks but you need to be careful. **Interestingly enough, the Savage Grenadier does not carry their trademark incendiary grenade on them. This is probably due to the limited use that the incendiary grenade provides, since a bolo grenade is also effective against fortifications. *Fans called the Savage Grenadier "Rhinoceros Locust" prior to knowing their true name. *In Gears of War: Ultimate Edition, the Savage Grenadier is an unlockable multiplayer character, available after reaching Level 35. *The Savage Grenadier is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Savage Locust Gear Pack, and craftable via scrap. References Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier